Love for my Master
by DarkBouncer
Summary: Sakura is forced to take karate class, while learning she falls in love with her Master. Just added chapter 4
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The bell rings and many students leaving class and going home. It's a Friday afternoon, Sakura and her best friend Karin walk out of math class.

**Karin**: Sakura you got any plans for this weekend?

**Sakura**: Well I'm not sure if I'm going to be free. Why, do you have anything planned?

**Karin**: Well I might go out and meet some random guy. How about you?

**Sakura**: Well my parents signed me up for some karate lessons.

**Karin**: Oh really.

**Sakura**: Yea, there a new dojo that almost done built and my parents decided that I become a student to this new master.

**Karin**: Awwwww can't you just ditch from it.

**Sakura**: I would but my parents paid a lot for this class, they said I need to learn some self respect.

**Karin**: Bummer, well sorry Sakura I would tag along but I much rather go and get with a bunch of guys. See ya Monday Sakura.

**Sakura**: Yea, see ya.

After Karin leaves to go party with a bunch of guys at a night club, I walk straight to the metro and wait for my train to show at 5.50. I start to remember what happened in the past when I hung out with Karin. Karin was out there alright, me on the other hand I got drunk and almost got raped by a group of young men at a party but was saved when the police rushed in and started arresting that group of guys. Karin on the other hand left before the cops came in. Karin is a big slut around the students at school. I can't believe that Karin has been with almost every guy in school even the jocks got with her. My parents already told me that Karin isn't a good influence for me. Well my train arrived so I got up and scanned the barcode so I'm able to pass and walked in and look for an empty seat and just sat down. Looking out the window I realize that my life should not be exactly like Karin's. I finally arrived at my stop and walked straight to my home. I made it to the door and walked in.

**Sakura**: Mom, Dad, I'm home!

**Mom**: Hi hunny, just to let you know your class starts today so get something to eat right now.

**Sakura**: Yes mom I'll go and do that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walked to my room and got dressed up in my gi and walked to the kitchen where my mother sat at the table reading the news and eating her sandwich. I see my plate full of just cottage cheese and fruits. So I sat down and started eating.

**Mom**: Hunny how was your day today, does that Karin still try to take you out?

**Sakura**: My day went ok mom, and yea Karin still tries to take me out.

**Mom**: Go figure. Well you know that your father and I love you very much and well we feel that you need to learn some discipline so we signed you up in a karate class. Besides you don't know you might like it. Also I met your instructor; he's a nice young fellow. Does not look like he's around from here, but I have to say he is good looking. I think you might like him sweetie.

**Sakura**: (Sigh) yea mom I bet I will. Well it's time for me to go now.

**Mom**: Ok be careful sweetie, dinner will be ready when you get back.

I finished my cottage cheese and fruits and walked out of the door and into the street. Then walked towards the dojo which is about half of a mile away from my home. It didn't take long until I arrived at the dojo. I took a deep breath and walked inside.

**Sakura**: Hello? Anyone here? Hmm I guess I'll just set my things down. God where is this instructor at anyways?

**Voice**: I'm glad you showed up.

When I heard it I turned to where it came from and notice a young looking man with a white gi, black belt, and a red headband on his head. Just like what mom said he is so cute. I stared at him, this has to be my instructor.

**Instuctor**: Hi my name is Master Ryu, I will be your instructor. You must be Sakura right? I talked to your parents when they signed you up last night.

**Sakura**: Ahh yea that's me alright.

**Ryu**: Ok then get up and start polishing the floor. Here's a brush and some polish.

**Sakura**: But I thought I we're gonna learn how to fight.

**Ryu**: Karate is not always about fighting, it's also learning self respect, discipline, dignity, strength, and faith in your self. So start polishing the floor as your first lesion.

**Sakura**: What? You can't be serious? Aww camon.

**Ryu**: Get started. It won't polish itself.

So I started to polish the floors from left to right back and forth. Gees what a hard ass, I just got here just to polish the floors. But like I said earlier about what my mother said, he sure is good looking thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a full hour of polishing the floor, I became very tired. My back ached, and I don't understand what I'm supposed to learn from this.

Sakura: Hey guy! I don't understand why I have to polish your floor. What am I suppose to learn from this.

Ryu: What are you complaining?

Sakura: Awww camon what's the big idea making me polish your floors?

Ryu: Sakura, there is a lot you need to know before you start to learn the ways of fighting. What you just did is responsibility.

Sakura: What does that have to do with fighting. AARRRRGGGGHHHH

I couldn't control my anger and rushed right at my master Ryu. With one fist in the air ready to strike him my mind quickly told me that I shouldn't be doing this, by the time that came to mind, I had already threw a punch to my master and when I did. I felt a sudden pause when my fist met the palm of his hand. In slow motion I saw a fist going right at my face, when the fist met my face. My vision went black all of a sudden. I didn't feel the contact nor did I felt pain. Maybe the contact was so powerful it takes time to feel it. I was knocked out cold. I guess you can say "I should have listened to my master." But my anger took pretty much most of me.

Ryu: You awake yet?

Sakura: Mmmmmmm what happened?

That knock out really made me forget what had just happened.

Ryu: So Miss Sakura do you have anymore complaints you might want to spill out?

Sakura: N-no master not anymore.

Ryu: Ok then get your stuff and go home, I'll see you tomorrow.

After getting back up, I heard a telephone ring and master Ryu went to his office to go answer it. As I watched him walk away, I picked up my stuff and walked by his office. When I got to his door, I heard my master yellining.

Ryu: ……OH REALLY, SO YOUR LEAVING ME FOR THAT ARMY GUY WITH THE GLASSES HUH? …..FINE…..YOU KNOW WHAT……..I DON'T GIVE A CRAP……BE WITH HIM FOR ALL I CARE, WERE THROUGH! BITCH!

Wow watching him slamming the phone and breaking it in pieces. It seems I may have witnessed a break up from what I heard. I watched my master sit down on his chair very sadly, I thought maybe I should go and try to comfort him but if he's still angry I don't want him to be yelling at me. So I just quietly walked out of the dojo with out him noticing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Happy Birthday to me, today I turn 18. It's saturday I get up like every other morning, go to the kitchen and I sit down on the table an eat some breakfast. My parents walk in and gave me my birthday hugs and a few bucks hee hee hee. At around 9:30 a phone call comes in. My father answers it.

**Father**: Hello?...Yes my daughter is here……You want her to go to the dojo today…….Ok in a half an hour…..I'll tell her that…….Ok…….bye bye.

**Sakura**: Well I guess I should go and get ready then.

I quickly ran up to my room and packed up my outfit and ran out the door. Running straight to the dojo I arrived 2 minutes early. I walk in, and saw my master meditating in middle of the dojo.

**Sakura**: Ah….Master.

**Ryu**: Yes Sakura.

**Sakura**: Umm…you told my father that I should be here at 10 and well…..

**Ryu**: Good….now that you are here….I just want to let you know that there will be no training today. Since it's your birthday I just want to give you something of mine.

My master got up and walked into his office and behind his desk he pulls out a small wooden box. He came to me and handed it to me.

**Ryu**: Here I want you to have this.

I took the small wooden box that my master handed it to me. I looked at my master in the eyes. I started to feel something inside of me. I just dazed off when I looked at my master.

**Ryu**: Sakura, aren't you gonna open it?

**Sakura**: Wha…oh yes of course.

I looked at the box. It was a small wooden box made from bamboo. I began opening it slowly as the light enters the box revealing a white headband.

**Ryu**: That was my first headband that I wore when I won the world championships. I…thought you might want one so…….I decided to give you my first headband. Think of it as your birthday gift.

**Sakura**: Th-thank you master. How did you know it's my birthday today?

**Ryu**: It was from your registrations papers that your parents signed. Which need your birth date.

**Sakura**: Oh……ok.

**Ryu**: Well you can go now…..and happy birthday…..Sakura.

**Sakura**: Thanks…..Master what are you gonna be doing all day? I mean if your not gonna do anything. I would like it if you come over tonite since my parents are going to have a big dinner tonite celebrating my birthday. There is a possibility that family might come over.

**Ryu**: Sure why not. I usually don't do much when alone here. Mostly personal stuff I go through a lot. I'll go.

**Sakura**: Ok then I'll come over later on to pick you up.

**Ryu**: ……..Ok……

I walk right out of the dojo. Hmmm what did he meant when he said "Mostly personal stuff I go through a lot?" Could it be that break up, maybe it's still affecting him? Well I sure hope he feels better at the party later on.


End file.
